1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In liquid crystal and organic electroluminescence (EL) display panels, display elements such as liquid crystal and organic light-emitting elements are provided between two glass substrates formed with thin film devices.
A conventional structure will be described with reference to FIGS. 15 and 16. An image display apparatus 1 having a display panel 20 is configured such that a metal case 70 in which the display panel 20 is accommodated or bonded and a base 75 are disposed on the opposite side of a display surface, and the side of the display surface is covered with a metal frame 10. The display panel 20 is a liquid crystal display panel. The image display apparatus 1 includes the display panel 20, a backlight unit for illuminating the display panel 20, and optical sheets for condensing light from the backlight unit.
The optical sheets 40 and the backlight unit are normally disposed in this order on the back of the liquid crystal display panel. The backlight unit includes a substrate 60, light sources 61, and a reflection sheet 50. Normally, for the purpose of maintaining a specific space from the optical sheets 40 and holding the liquid crystal display panel, a resin panel holder 30 is disposed so as to cover the circumference and the back surface. In addition, the liquid crystal display panel is held between a frame 10 disposed on the front and the panel holder 30 via a front elastic body 31 and aback elastic body 32 such as cushions.
On the other hand, when stress concentration occurs on the display surface of the display panel, brightness uniformity and chromaticity uniformity are locally lowered. This is called display unevenness. For example, in the case of the liquid crystal display panel, the orientation of the liquid crystal is forcibly disturbed by reception of the stress, and voltage application control ceases to function so that display unevenness 90 occurs. An example of the display unevenness 90 is shown in FIG. 15.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-204357 describes a structure in which a stress at the lower end portion of the display panel is temporarily reduced. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-92716 describes a structure that lessens the stress applied to the display panel caused by changes in temperature.